


Some Things Are Meant to Be

by princejoopie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Gay Boys, That's about it tbh, but when does he not really, i'm sorry this is short af, we live by the klave we die by the klave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie
Summary: They knew they were dancing with each other.





	Some Things Are Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is another TUA Inktober prompt (Day 9: Dancing) that I did not draw for bc I spent like 3 hours today drawing Cody (Dave's actor) for his birthday. So here's this instead, my attempt at the ol' canon-compliant disco scene. I totally didn't shit it out in an hour. (And I _totally_ didn't title it after a lyric again. I'm more original than that.) Enjoy.

They shared another glance. Their bodies didn't touch, _couldn't_ touch. But they both knew.

Everyone was paired off on the dance floor as Jumpin' Jack Flash rang out through the crowded room. Archer had a girl. Frankie had a girl. Todd Barnes, Lou Connelly, Mitch Campbell, they all had girls. Klaus and Dave has girls.

But they both knew they were dancing with each other.

While Klaus had had doubts about him at first, Dave would've bet money that Klaus was gay, or at least bisexual, from the moment he met him. And he hoped the way he'd look at Klaus, the way he'd smile at him, would be enough to convey that he was in the same boat.

Klaus was almost sure Dave was straight at first, but the way he'd stare at him and treat him with such unconditional kindness made Klaus soon start to think otherwise.

Any lingering doubts either of them might've had were eliminated that night. They danced, talked for hours, downed shots together, all while eyeing each other and blushing like smitten schoolboys.

There were moments on the dance floor where they just stopped and stared, probably too conspicuously. But Dave just _couldn't_ keep his eyes off Klaus's lips, and the strip of waistline exposed between his too-high shirt and too-low pants. Klaus, likewise, couldn't stop staring at Dave's huge biceps, and the gorgeous sky blue of his eyes.

Even after the girls lost interest, they still danced, far enough apart but still together. But then a slow song came on, Elvis's Can't Help Falling in Love, a song seven years old to Dave, but to Klaus, an almost sixty year old classic.

They looked at each other for a moment, wide-eyed and blushing, before they hurried off the dance floor. They soon found a small alcove near the back hallway where they could rest and chat, but not before Klaus paused to steal two glasses of who-knows-what off a random table.

And there they stood, behind a beaded curtain, talking for nearly another hour, telling each other about their favorite movies and their shitty dads and everything in between.

As a moment of silence took over, Dave found himself taking a step closer to Klaus, and before he had time to even realize what he was doing, his hand was on Klaus's cheek and their lips were pressed together.

Klaus leaned into it, a happy sort of sigh escaping his nose, and he let his hand drift to Dave's curls, fingers weaving their way through them, as Dave's left hand found its way to Klaus's waist.

When they finally separated themselves, after a forever that lasted only a moment, Klaus was giggling and blushing, staring at Dave's grin and his big blue eyes that danced and sparkled with joy.


End file.
